Danger in Italy
by Secret Agent A
Summary: When a strange girl attacks Jump city the Titans find her speaking a different language after they captured her. She escapes after they find out her name was Verona and she was sent from Italy by a man named Baldassare. The Titans head to Italy to find Baldassare and bring him to justice but what will happen when everyone in Italy says Baldassare is a myth? But is he really a myth?
1. Chapter 1

Danger in Italy

A young girl with dark hair with a domino mask over her eyes leaped from one building to the next. She wore backless black suit, black leggings that went down to her mid-thigh, a purple skirt that was just above her thigh, and black over-the-knee leather boots. She threw a bomb down the street and the object exploded into a large fire. She barely jumped out of the way in time when a flying piece of burnt wood flew directly at her. She leaped to the next building but stopped in her tracks at the sight of five strange people.

"Since you're new in this town, we plan to go easy on you." Robin said, firmly. "Now put your hands in the air and-

The strange girl cut him off when she turned on her jetpack and launched into the air.

"Hands in the air, miss! Not your whole body!" Beast Boy cried.

"Titans go!" Robin cried. Raven and Starfire flew after her, Cyborg got into his car, Robin hopped onto his R-cycle, and Beast Boy shifted into a cheetah.

"Alright team; let's see what this girl is made of!" Robin said, firing rockets at the flying brunette. She dived down before they could explode and she flew behind them down another street. Raven and Starfire followed her, shooting star bolts and black waves. The girl whipped out a long sword and blocked each aim with the blade before zooming downwards, throwing tiny bombs at Cyborg and Robin. The two separated and Beast Boy shifted into a hawk but the girl punched him out of her way.

"Please surrender. We do not wish to fight you." Starfire pleaded from above her. The brunette grabbed Starfire's wrists and threw her down to the ground. Starfire screamed until Robin caught her arm and pulled her onto his R-cycle.

"You okay?" He asked, seriously.

"I am now." She answered. Robin started shooting laser beams at their target but this girl was quick and clever. She dodged each hit and started flying straight through every building in her way.

"Starfire fly!" Robin shouted. Starfire grabbed his hands and flew in the direction of the masked brunette with Raven and Beast Boy who had shifted into a pteranodon and Cyborg was holding onto his feet.

"She's heading for…TITANS TOWER!" Cyborg shouted as the girl started throwing bombs through the windows of the T shaped building. Windows started shattering, fire and smoke emerged from their home, and the girl continued circling and throwing. Raven started to cry out her spell but then the strange brunette threw something sticky and tape like to her mouth.

"You're going to pay for that stunt, girly!" Cyborg shouted, blasting his sonic cannon. The girl threw a net down in their direction and wrapped around the changeling and robot. Robin jumped from the roof and ripped the jetpack off of the attacker. As they both fell, the girl took her sword out and it turned into a vicious fight. Robin knocked the sword out of her hand before throwing a birdarang to a beam and another at the girl. The rope wrapped tightly around her and she dangled from where Robin was clinging to. Each titan hurried to the ground to where the girl's long brown hair was touching the ground.

"Our house! Look what she did to our house." Cyborg wailed.

"Dude, while we were flying, that girl gave me a wedgie." Beast Boy complained.

"Why are you here? Who are you?" Robin demanded, setting the girl on the ground.

"Lascilo andare!" The brunette exclaimed. "Li tagliero' li dirigo fuori ed alimento agli squali!"

"Okay, either that wasn't English or I think I have a concussion." Beast Boy groaned as the girl continued to struggle against the rope.

"Prego, sto elemosinandoli. Non desidero morire!" The girl cried. "L'OH il mio dio! Ancora assagio il veleno!"


	2. Heading for Rome

Danger in Italy part 2

"What a mess." Raven muttered once they were all inside. "This is worse than Seiko-tech's attack."

"PERFECT! JUST PERFECT! ABSOLUTELY GREAT! I HAVE TO REPAIRE THIS STUPID TOWER ALL OVER AGAIN!" Cyborg shouted as he paced back and forth in front of where the couch used to be. In the sofa's place was a pile of ashes.

"Basic systems are back online. If you need me you know where to look." Robin said before heading out of the room. He walked over to where the strange dark-haired girl was handcuffed to.

"Liberilo! Non conoscete che cosa sta accendendo! Giuro che fendero' la vostra gola se non lo lasciate andare e NON TOCCO QUELLO!" She shouted and screamed when Robin touched her sword. He started pressing the code into the translation computer after the girl started screaming in a begging manner.

"STO ANDANDO MORIRE! STO ANDANDO MORIRE! STO ANDANDO MORIRE! Per favore! Per favore! Abbia misericordia!" She yelled. _Translation computer on. _Came the computer. Now he could know what this girl was trying to tell him.

"You must let me go! I am Verona. I am from Rome, Italy." The brunette said, shaking in terror.

"Then why are you here?" Robin demanded. "You attacked my home and endangered my friends. Why did you do it?"

"I was sent on a mission. I had no choice." Verona said, fearfully.

"Who sent you?" Robin asked.

"NO! NO! I am not supposed to speak of him! You are not supposed to know! HE WILL DESTROY ME!" Verona shouted as she started struggling against the cuffs as if her life depended on it.

"Who sent you to attack our tower?" Robin demanded, threateningly. The girl stopped squirming and looked at him.

"Baldasarre." She whispered. Then the handcuffs turned red and Verona broke free before jumping out the window. Robin looked down from where she jumped but he couldn't see any sign of her. He ran back to the main room and each Titan looked at him, expectantly.

"Pack your things. We're heading for Italy." He ordered. "I'll explain on the way."

"SWEET!" Beast Boy cried.


	3. The First Attack

Rome.

It was such a beautiful place at night. The city lights lit up the whole place like stars and each citizen was feeling lively as history. The crescent moon lit up the dark blue sky, sending moon glows in each direction.

"Alright Titans, listen up." Robin ordered. "Our mission is to find Baldassarre and bring him to justice and since we're guests in this country, please be on your best behavior."

The Titans headed into the city and stopped at the town square to find the first place to investigate.

"Italy, wow!" Beast Boy gasped in amazement.

"We'll start our search at Via Cavour." Robin said, searching through a map of Rome. "But all these signs are in Italian."

"I'll ask for directions." Beast Boy suggested, hoping the man he spotted knew English.

"Hey, how do we get to Via Cavour?" He asked a business man.

"Prenda una parte di sinistra di qui, quindi vada a destra alla girata seguente e la troverete una Volta che continuate a andare in Avanti." The man said, pointing down the road.

"Okay, thanks." Beast Boy muttered before turning back to his teammates. "I have no idea what he said."

"Are you guests here?" A girl with olive tanned skin, long dark hair braided into a ponytail, and warm brown eyes asked. She wore a black and white school uniform, long white socks, and black Mary Jane's.

"Yes and who are you?" Raven asked. The girl smiled, politely.

"I'm Isabella and I'm guessing you are the Teen Titans." She said, shaking each of their hands.

"You got that right, miss." Cyborg said while shaking Isabella's hand.

"Hey Isabella, do you know how to get to Via Cavour?" Robin asked.

"Yes, it's right this way follow me." Isabella gestured them to follow her. She led them around a few blocks when the people started screaming and running in all directions.

"Funzionamento! La creatura sta distruggendo la citta'!" A teenage boy cried pointing in the direction the Titans were heading.

"Do you know what they are saying?" Starfire asked.

"Run, the creature is destroying the city." Isabella said, turning to where the people were running from. Just then a large creature slithered down the road towards them. It had the body of a snake, the head and scales of a dragon, and was over sixty feet long.

"TITANS GO!" Robin cried. They charged at the creature, throwing birdarangs, star bolts, black waves, and shot sonic cannons. The creature charged and blew green fire from its mouth. Robin barely got out of the way on time. Cyborg continued to shoot the creature and Raven threw cars at it. The green creature turned in the direction where Isabella was fleeing from the spot. It immediately grabbed her by wrapping its tail around her body. Isabella tried to scream but the creature slid the tip of its tail into her mouth and started to move down her throat, causing her to choke as it started to squeeze her, suffocating her. Isabella couldn't breathe at all. Her face was turning bright blue. Suddenly the creature let out a shriek as a sharp birdarang was impaled into its side. It released Isabella and removed its tail from her throat.

"Hey, why don't you pick on someone your own size?" Robin shouted. The beast charged and Robin ran around another corner. He made a turn to another few blocks only to find himself at a dead end. The great beast hissed as he pulled out another one of his birdarangs but what happened next made him freeze. A net dropped from above and tangled itself around the creature. The great beast snarled louder as it struggled. Then a man jumped down with rope in hand.

"Ha ha. Quite amusing, really. Almost like playthings these days." The man laughed mockingly at the creature before turning to Robin.

"You are Robin from the Teen Titans, I'm guessing." He muttered. "What may I ask, are you doing here?"

"We're trying to track a criminal that calls himself Baldassarre." Robin said, eyeing the man. He burst out laughing once Robin mentioned the name.

"Baldassarre? He's just a myth!" The man laughed, hysterically.

"Robin!" Starfire cried, flying over to her leader and embraced him.

"Well kid, it looks like you came over to our city for nothing." The man muttered before walking away and started laughing again. Starfire looked at Robin questioningly while he just stared at the direction the man disappeared.


End file.
